urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Superfabulous
"Superfabulous" is a single by singer Violetta DiNozzo featuring guest vocals from Taylor Wolfe. It was the second single to be released from 'Sanctuary', the condensed US version of her sophomore studio album 'Blood Of The Sacred, Blood Of The Damned' - quickly released to try and cover up 'Little Red Riding Hood' which at the time was struggling to launch. The song was originally performed by Rose McGowan and Scott McCloud, and produced by BT, who worked with Violetta and Taylor to re-create the song for Violetta's US album. The single was digitally released October 13th, 2009. It was a minor success, being quickly overshadowed once 'Little Red Riding Hood' finally caught on. Background Violetta's US label Epic was unhappy with a vast majority of the material Violetta recorded for her sophomore album; as she was moving into trance and electronica music, which does not hold up will in the mainstream marketplace. The cover of 'Superfabulous' resulted from an attempt to get Taylor Wolfe to record a song with her in order to sell the record off the back of Taylor's US success. Originally, Epic wanted Taylor on 'You Saved Me Tonight' but Violetta refused, so the label got her to record 'Superfabulous' instead. The sessions did not go smoothly, between the two singers' caustic attitudes toward each other and cruel practical jokes. Eventually the two singers had to record their vocals separately, in order to be ready on time. Reception The song was only mildly received; the attempts to rush-release it did not succeed, as first single 'Little Red Riding Hood' got a kickstart from reports of DiNozzo's complaint over the change in single. Fans of both Taylor and Violetta disliked the song because of the collaboration; the two fanbases being just as opposed as the artists they supported. Casual fans were the ones who helped the song achieve the limited success it received. There was criticism over the cheapness of the single covers; since Violetta and Taylor refused to appear for a proper cover shoot, older photoshoots were edited to make the existing covers. Tracklisting Promo CD # Superfabulous (ft. Taylor Wolfe) (Radio Edit) # Superfabulous (ft. Taylor Wolfe) (Call-Out Hook) Digital 1-Track Single # Superfabulous (ft. Taylor Wolfe) (Album Version) Digital Remix EP # Superfabulous (ft. Taylor Wolfe) (Radio Edit) # Superfabulous (ft. Taylor Wolfe) (BT's Inner Sanctum Mix) # Superfabulous (ft. Taylor Wolfe) (Toksin's Rawshaker Mix) # Superfabulous (ft. Taylor Wolfe) (Johnny Vicious Warehouse Mix) # Superfabulous (ft. Taylor Wolfe) (Stephan Grondin Stereo Anthem) Music Video The video for 'Superfabulous' saw a limited release on music networks, not receiving much airtime. The video was more widely accessible on YouTube and sold on iTunes. The video was a relatively low-budget affair due to the rush-release of the single; it doesn't feature much of a storyline, but mainly shows Violetta and Taylor performing the song on a stage set-up with a band and the song title in large neon lights. Chart Performance "Superfabulous" did not receive much airplay attention in the US, being overshadowed by 'Little Red Riding Hood' finally catching on. It relied mainly on casual listeners and curiousity buyers to chart as high as it did on the Hot 100, receiving enough digital downloads in one week to chart at #24. It was certified platinum with sales exceeding 1,000,000 in August of 2010, having sold quietly as Violetta kept promoting other singles. The song was intended to be released after 'Little Red Riding Hood' ran its course, however it was passed over again when stations began to give unsolicited airplay to 'Smash Some Windows', which would go on to become Violetta's first #1 hit. Artwork Image:VDi-Superfabulous-Promo.png|'Promo CD' Image:VDi-Superfabulous-CD1.png|'Digital 1-Track Single' Image:VDi-Superfabulous-CD2.png|'Digital Remix EP' Category:Urapopstar Category:2009 singles